I Should Have Listened In Health Class
by Alice-Paige
Summary: One drink..One night...all of that can ruin someones life in a moment. Unfortunatly Ritsuka was that someone.
1. Introduction

Hello readers

**Hello readers! I know it has been a very long time since you have heard from me and I apologize. **

**But now I'm back and have a HUGE idea for a new fan- fic! **

**The title of the story is, "I Should Have Listened In Health Class".**

**The idea of the story is that Ritsuka is 15 and him and Soubi have been dating for 2 years. Ritsuka is under so much stress he doesn't' know what to do! With school, finding a job, taking care of his mother and mostly importantly Soubi. One night Kio, Soubi and Ritsuka go to a party…and lets say Ritsuka would have done anything to know what was about to happen to him.**

**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FANFICTION!**

_**Alice Paige**_


	2. Letting Loose

It was like any other ordinary day

It was like any other ordinary day. Ritsuka was studying for regions and trying to look for a part time job somewhere. Lately everything was very stressful for Ritsuka. Ritsuka had looked up from his computer desk to his window out looking part of the city. Then a vibrating noise came form inside Ritsuka's pants pocket, it was a text from Soubi.

From: Agatsuma Soubi

To: Aoyagi Ritsuka

Subject: None

_Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Be there in 10._

_**Ritsuka's POV**_

I looked at the text long and hard before I accidentally knocked over a book and made a THUMP noise when it hit the ground.

"RITSUKA…RITSUKA WHAT WAS THAT"!? Mother said screaming.

I quickly jumped out of my thoughts and looked at the door to see if it was locked. It was. I picked the book up and layed it on my desk.

"Nothing, mother my book just fell"! I said walking back to my desk.

It had been like this for years. Whatever I did lately mother has seemed more tense and on the edge about everything.

_**Misaki's POV**_

Ritsuka has been weird lately. He has been sneaking off and coming back at shocking times.

"Hm…. maybe just stress". I said as I continued cooking dinner.

As I began to cut the tomatoes I was in thought.

"I know I'm abusive…why doesn't he run…Kiyoshi did". I said as water began to swell up inside my charcoal colored eyes.

"I wish I could control this". I said while my hand was shaking violently.

_**Soubi's POV**_

I was running a little behind due to the fact I couldn't concentrate. Everyone in my class was talking about the social party the professors were throwing.

"Sou-chan are you going to the social tonight"? Kio my dear friend asked.

"I'm not sure…. I would rather spend my time with Ritsuka then drink with people I don't even know". I said trying to finish my new inspiration. Until Kio got in front of me and crossed his arms.

"Sou-chaaannn forget about Ritsuka"!! He said shaking my shoulders.

I gave him a stare like he was asking me to die right then and there. I ignored him and decided to pick up for the afternoon.

"Kio…leave me alone, if you keep annoying me about it I won't go"! I said a little colder than intended.

"Soubi…. I shouldn't tell you this but since I'm such a good friend I will, the professors say you can bring a couple people why not bring Ritsuka"?

I looked at Kio with a smile and then picked up my coat and turned back to him motioning that he walk with me.

"I don't know…there will be alcohol". I said sounding a little worried.

"Don't be! Ritsuka isn't an alcoholic is he"? Kio said half joking and half serious.

"Heh…Ritsuka.an… alcoholic that would be quite a site". I said turning towards Kio.

"I'm going to Ritsuka's I'll ask him if he would want to". I said turning opposite of Kio.

"Alright just make sure you be there"! Kio said waving goodbye then turning around and walking on his way.

After about 15 minutes of walking I had reached his destination.

_**Ritsuka's POV**_

"Grrr…. I have to get this done"! I said pounding my fist rather hard on my computer monitor.

It had been about an hour and still nothing was accomplished. A few things were completed but not much. Ritsuka still had to study. Ritsuka got up from his desk chair and stretched to relieve his discomfort and stress of sitting in the chair too long. As Ritsuka stretched he saw a familiar blond fighter coming towards his window.

"Soubi…he really came". I said smiling to myself lightly then returned to my seat. I pretended to be working as he came in threw the sliding glass door and kissed my cheek.

"Hey sweetie, what are you working on"? He said putting his head on my shoulder. I looked in the corner of my eye at him… he was so handsome. I turned around and returned the kiss and looked at him.

"Studying and working on test prep". I said pointing to my textbooks.

"Sounds like fun". He said picking me up and laid me down in his lap on my bed. He looked at me and started to rub my shoulders.

"It's not trust me". I said closing my eyes…the way he was rubbing my shoulders made a lot of stress go away. Soubi laughed and turned me around so I was facing him.

"So… my art professors are having a social down at a bar and they said I could bring someone, do you want to go"? Soubi said staring at my with his baby blue colored eyes. I looked at him with sadness and regret.

"I want to…but I have to study". I said looking down. Soubi looked at me and lifted my chin slightly.

"Please Ritsuka…it's just one night…for me"? Soubi said with an almost innocent look on his face. I looked at him long and hard before…..I cracked.

"Fine but we can't stay out really late". I said as Soubi enveloped me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Ritsuka…. oh do you want to spend the night at my place"? Soubi said as he looked at me with a really big smile. I nodded my head and he smiled and kissed my lightly on my lips.

"Okay so do you want to get ready at my house or yours"? Soubi said as I got up and began to save all my files and papers.

"Yours..I will get ready right now and w can leave from your house". I said as I grabbed my over night bag and went into my bathroom and got all the necessities. Then I went over to my dresser and grabbed a dress shirt and some jeans and more clothes for the day after. Soon Soubi and me had left to his house to get ready for the night of "fun".

"So I take it there will be alcohol and all that "fun stuff". I said grabbing Soubi hand and putting it into mine. He looked at me and smiled.

"But of course, it wouldn't be a party without it". He said laughing. I rolled my eyes. And soon we had reached his apartment where I saw Kio's figure walking around doing something.

"Kio me and Ritsuka are here, I've decided I will go". Soubi said as he motioned my to the bathroom to get ready.

"Oh that's great! Hey there Rit-chan"! Kio said waving to me as I locked the door of the bathroom. After 20 minutes I was showered dressed and had went out into the living room where Kio was fixing his belt. He noticed me and smiled.

"You looked cute Rikka, Soubi is in his room getting dressed, and so don't go in there you peeping Tom "! He said as he ruffled my hair.

"Umm…thanks"? I said as I noticed Kio had some can in his hand that read AXE.

"What's that"? Before I finished my sentence Kio had sprayed basically the whole thing on me.

"Awww what is that"!? I said coughing trying to escape the fumes. Kio looked at me strangely.

"It's body spray what else would it be"? He said smiling at me.

Then Soubi had come out and we were all ready to go. As we drove to the party I kept wondering if this would be some boring adult party or a fun extreme party. Soon after we had given the car's keys to the valet we had entered the bar it was sort of like a club and bar mixed.

"Wow this place is…. colorful". I said trying not to stare at the flashing lights too much.

"Yeah it is, but remember this party is just getting started". Kio said as he waved goodbye then disappeared somewhere into the club.

_**For all I knew this party would be a turning point that would effect my life forever. **_

Hey!! Alice here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "I Should Have Listened In Health Class" I will update soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!


	3. One Drink Too Many

Ritsuka's POV

_**Ritsuka's POV**_

The party had been a blur. I can only remember some things… vaguely.

I can remember the Bouncer at the door of the club staring at me weird until Soubi and Kio had just led me into the club with no hassle. Then it had been chaos. There were girls on the bar, flashing lights, and the noise of shattering glass. I had looked around to make sure Soubi was still with me, because Kio had disappeared not even 5 minutes to our arrival. I looked around and I saw a women talking to him. She looked very young not as young as Soubi though…maybe 24? He turned at me and smiled.

"Ritsuka, I would like you to meet Ayako Shimomura". Soubi aid as he expected me to bow.

"Hi, I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi". I said as I bowed to her. She looked at me strangely then laughed.

"What with all this formal stuff? I'm just one of Soubi-kun's friends". She said as she patted me on the head and then nodded her head and left. Soubi smiled at me.

"Are you having fun"? Soubi said rubbing my arm. I shrugged my shoulders there wasn't much to do at a bar then get drunk or have sex. And I would really not do either.

"I guess, I'm a little bored". I said as Soubi led me over to the bar where Kio and a couple of his friends were.

"Ohhhh guys look here, this is Ritsuka Soubi "friend". Kio said as he grabbed Ritsuka by the shoulder and introduced him to his friends.

"He sure it a cute one, I'm, jealous of you Agatsuma-San"! One of Kio's friend said to Soubi. Soubi just smiled and looked at me.

"Kio, I will be right back there are a few people I have to talk to, watch Ritsuka". Soubi said as he disappeared into the lights and crowds of people.

_**Kio's POV**_

This should be fun! I thought to myself. But Jesus would Ritsuka just let loose for once! Be fore I finished I had an idea! Buy the kid a drink! I looked at Ritsuka as he tried not to touch anyone or have anyone touch him. Instead he stayed very close to Kio.

"Hey Ritsuka aren't you thirsty"? I said as I motioned the bar tender for something little strong.

"I guess". Ritsuka said as he shrugged his shoulders. Kio laughed and took the drink from the bar and gave it to Ritsuka.

"Oh um…does this have alcohol in it"? Ritsuka said keeping it far from his mouth. I looked at him…he was 15 for God's sake one drink wouldn't kill him! So I decided to lie.

"No! Go ahead bottoms up"! I said as I clinked our glasses together and we drank the alcohol like it was water. It took Ritsuka a few minutes to finish it but he did.

"Ahhh that great..how about another"? Ritsuka said as the bartender began making his drink with absolutly no concern to his age.

I was amazed, he wanted another one? I hope he knows when to stop. I saw Ritsuka just keeping taking shots then more then more..and soon he was taking a little to many.

_**Soubi's POV**_

As I was in a deep conversation with my Professor I had noticed Ritsuka at the bar…I couldn't see what he was doing but then I saw him taking shots!

"Professor Okamoto, I apologize but I must go check up on something". Soubi said as he walked over angrily to Ritsuka. He was getting ready to take his 12th shot. Until I took it form him.

"What the hell, that was my shot go get your own! Ritsuka said as he turnd around and then smiled.

"Oh Soubi, sorry..but seriously that's mine give it". Ritsuka said as he took it out of my hand and drank it. All I could think of at that moment was,

_**Ritsuka, out of everything you've done, this has to be the worse.**_

Author's Note: Hi Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R 


End file.
